Altered Course
by Rising Dragon
Summary: The barriers between the dimensions is perilously thin.  As two children duel for a relic of the forgotten past, their consequences echo and open the Door to the Other Side, bringing forth a far more terrifying creature to Unimari City.
1. Door to the Other Side

**MAGICAL GIRL LYRICAL NANOHA:  
><strong>**ALTERED COURSE**

**CHAPTER ONE:  
>Door to the Other Side<strong>

The observer hung silently in the emptiness of space, a geosynchronous orbit ensuring that its soulless gaze remained locked on the desolate landscape of the lost grounds. Nothing could escape its gaze, or its reach. One command, and it could obliterate anything that tries to escape from the wastes. But for now, it waited, and watched, observing the single point in the mountains… waiting for the command to strike.

Down on the planet below, a single, non-explosive missile embedded in the stone ground spoke to the inlanders gathered around it. The viewscreen within its casing gave a static-y, but nonetheless captivating image of the smug gentleman in a black suit.

"… and while I have you all together, there's a little present I wanted to give you," he said amicably, his smile on the snowy screen a sharp contrast to the fear and anger that screwed up the audience's faces. "It's not much, really, but it comes from the sky, far, far away."

The man's smirk grew a fraction of an inch wider. "I hope you enjoy it."

The screen cut out as the women among the group began to panic, and up above, the observer was finally given the command it had been waiting upon.

In an instant, an electronic signal traveled through the machine, and the H.O.L.Y. Eye moved into action—panels opened up underneath its chassis, extending the fangs that would strike down the wastelanders within the lost ground. It opened up the solar panels upon its wings, gathering up the energy needed to rain down destruction from the atmosphere as it locked upon the now-dormant missile.

"That bastard, he's gonna hit us from up there!"

"What're you waiting for! We hafta get out of here!"

Underneath the atmosphere, the strongest among them had decided that fleeing from its wrath was not an option.

"You gotta be kidding."

"Not a chance. I'm staying right here!"

"I'm not gonna RUN AWAY!"

The ground and missile disappeared in a flash of light, consumed by golden and silver power as the fangs of the H.O.L.Y. Eye lit up within the vastness of space, and fired.

The roar of the azure beam erupted all around the lost grounds as it punched through the atmosphere and pierced the clouds, boiling away the air as it came crashing down on the two men. They roared their defiance and met it head-on—the twin rays of gold and silver smashed into it, and a crown of blue light exploded at the top of the mountain, spreading out for all to see. The shockwave was seen and felt for miles as rays of light lanced out, spinning as the two powers fought for dominance. Mountaintops were sheared off in neat lines, and the waters evaporated underneath its heat as it cut into the ocean.

Miles away, in an imposing tower of science and metal, a little girl cried and lifted her hand into the air, dreaming of the two heroes that raged against the satellite that hung above them all like the storied blade of Damocles.

"Reaction is confirmed."

Within a room showcasing wealth and power, the silver-haired gentleman smiled and removed the green-gray spectacles upon his face, tossing them away in glee—his goal was finally within reach.

"That's it! It's the Door to the Other Side! _It's opening the Door to the Other Side!_"

The H.O.L.Y. Eye could no longer withstand against their power—but that was all right with the machine, which could only do as it was commanded. Below, the lost grounds felt another shockwave as the two men held their ground and fought back, pushing the baleful azure light back into the sky, lifted up on wings of gold and silver, and the massive rainbow portal that exploded beneath their feet. As the satellite gave up, its power depleted, it was content—its task had been complete, just as the gentleman had wanted. Now, years of planning had finally come into fruition.

He sailed through the blackness, his pale face split in a grin of delight.

"_Thank you gentlemen, this is the moment I've been waiting for!"_

* * *

><p>It was a relic, a memory from an age that was all but forgotten. More than machine, but less than a person. But it still lived, and now, as it hung silently in the air, almost forgotten, its heart beat could be felt within the dislocated space of the city. Yet for all its beating, waiting for someone to claim it, it stood forgotten as the two young girls struggled against one another, their power and their words unable to reach one another.<p>

"_Fate-chan!"_

The tiny gemstone, the Jewel Seed, Serial Number 19, could wait a bit longer. It had waited for millennia, longing for someone to take hold of it and make their wish known to it. Millennia in darkness, waiting since the days of Al-Hazard. As the kind third-grader turned her words upon the child with the sad eyes… It could wait a bit longer.

But not forever.

The reverie of the two girls was broken as the orange-furred wolf cried out in anger at them. "Fate! You don't have to answer that!" she bellowed, staring up at the two children. "You don't have to tell anything to a little brat who's lived her life surrounded by nice people!"

The words stung Nanoha Takamachi, and her voice failed her as the familiar raged on, her words full of fury and pain.

"Our primary objective is to capture all the Jewel Seeds!" Arf yelled. The girl with the sad eyes shut everything else out of her heart, and brought her weapon up to bear.

"Nanoha!" the ferret called out, worried. They couldn't lose sight of what they had to do! The Jewel Seed was still laying in wait, waiting for one to claim it!

Fate Testarossa turned her cold gaze down upon the street, upon Yuuno Scrya and the crystal hanging silently over the fractured asphalt of the street, and charged down at it, with the white-clad mage quickly following after her.

The Jewel Seed's heart beat as they closed in. It could be felt throughout the city.

But it didn't know what to do when it felt the two devices converge upon it, striking one another at an angle. It felt both of their wishes, both of their wants and desires. But it was too much, even for this wondrous jewel from an age long dead.

Sound was destroyed as the Intelligent Devices cracked and the might of the Jewel Seed roared across Unimari City and all of time and space.

* * *

><p>He was in a magnificent world of light and color, yet the gentleman in the black suit could only look within himself and rage as he pondered the events that drove him to his destitution and his refinement. It had left him empty, hungry for something more—a hunger that no food, no base desire could ever satisfy. How he had longed to fulfill his desire! That wretched boy who had had everything, while he had been left with nothing… now the tables had been turned.<p>

He had passed through the Door to the Other Side.

It was here, he would finally find the power to satisfy his unrelenting thirst. Light was building up behind him, and he could feel it, calling out to him. He laughed as he turned to face it, and the crystallized form of the Other Side appeared before him, curious at this newfound visitor that had wandered into its realm.

He forced himself forward, taking in its magnificent body of black flame and otherworldly bone. "I knew I would find it!" his demented laugh echoed through the eldritch realm. "This is it! This is the power! The power I've been looking for all this time!"

The being was bathed in that wonderful light, and as he approached, it lifted up its white-clad hand, ready to strike. His hand lifted up to meet it.

"Don't be afraid now," he soothed, smiling at the frowning, impassive face of the crystallized form. His gloved limb sank into the white hand, and he felt a startling sensation of burning heat and icy cold. He pushed forward. "We're not enemies, you and I—"

The Other World rocked as something horrible passed through it, a silent scream that twisted the passage of prismatic light about in a violent storm. He halted, his hand slipping from its form as something else called to it. The crystallized form spoke, an unearthly, melodious cry like that of song of a whale. It echoed throughout the other side as it was pulled away by the dimensional tremor.

The gentleman could only scream his rage and shock as the power slipped from his fingers. "No! After this long I won't be denied! This can't be happening to me!"

The world twisted and pulled at him, ignoring his indignation and fury. He was swallowed up into the light.

The little girl gasped as she felt his rage echo throughout the Other Side.

* * *

><p>As suddenly as it had appeared, the building storm of the Jewel Seed broke, sending its power hurtling into the sky, dispersing the storming clouds up above in a frightful manner. The two girls came plummeting down as they regained their ability to see, blinking red and violet eyes to dispel the spots swimming in their vision.<p>

Nanoha quickly regained control of her flight and stabilized, twisting her body around and aligning herself upright. Her boots hit the ground gently, and she gave a breath of relief before looking up. What had happened?

Fate also landed easily, having regained her senses at the same time. She made a quick check of her Device, and in a broken voice it gave its confirmation, she nodded and allowed it to revert its form. As Bardiche settled down on a niche in her glove, she looked up to see the Jewel Seed rise up from the crater. She'd only have one chance now—she hunched forward and launched herself, hurtling through the air at it.

Nanoha gasped as light broke around the gemstone. In an instant, she knew something was wrong. "Fate-chan, don't!"

But the other mage had saw it too. Prismatic light, like that of a rainbow, was expanding in points behind the Jewel Seed, like holes in reality. Her feet struck the asphalt once more as she slid to a halt.

Tendrils of a prismatic mist spun about and converged on one another as the rift widened. Motes of blackness settled around one another, and in moments it began to take form. All four beings present gasped in shock as an adult man clad in a crisp black business suit materialized before them. Soon the transformation was complete, and they looked upon a surprisingly youthful face framed in slick, silvery-gray hair held neatly back by curiously pointed ears.

The man was smiling, but Nanoha felt no warmth from it. It couldn't reach the cold, rage-filled eyes set in his face. As Yuuno raced up her skirt and onto her shoulder, she stepped back fearfully from those monstrous eyes.

The man stared down at the blue Jewel Seed that floated before him, and he cocked his head curiously. After a moment, though, his grin widened imperceptibly.

"So, this is what called me here, away from that spacious world," he said, his voice amicable in tone. He brought a gloved hand up, never touching the Jewel Seed, but it moved with him, raising up to eye level. Fate froze in her stance, eyes narrowing, unsure of what to do. She could feel how tense the air was, and in the corner of her eye, she could see her familiar also freezing up, waiting for an opportunity to strike but unsure if she should take it.

"How interesting," he said. "How very interesting that this tiny little thing can hold so much power…"

He lifted up his other hand, bringing it level with the Jewel Seed, lifting it up into the air. And then, he closed his hands around it, causing everyone's hearts to stop.

Blazing light erupted from his hands, but in an instant he had let go, and not out of fear. He was laughing! His laughter echoed in the city, and as the Jewel Seed's light blazed, they saw more of that alien mist spreading out from it, being sucked into his mouth.

"_Stop!"_ Fate yelled.

"What the hell are you doing!" Arf demanded.

The man ignored them both, focused entirely on the power that he was now devouring.

Nanoha and Fate watched in horror as the Jewel Seed's light began to dim. The suction of that prismatic mist accelerated, disappearing into the man's open mouth.

Arf transformed, going from a fearsome wolf to a beautiful and angry woman with wolf ears and a bushy tail. She launched forward and swung a gloved fist at the interloper.

The light was extinguished and the Jewel Seed was gone. Arf's fist crashed uselessly against a rainbow wall as the man licked his lips and smiled.

"Damn you!" Arf roared, smashing her fists against the barrier over and over. Her gloves exploded, blood from her knuckles splashing and sizzling away against it. "What the hell did you do!

The man turned his gaze upon her, and the familiar froze on the spot. He gestured with his hand, and the barrier suddenly exploded, throwing her back. "All I did was fulfill some of my hunger. I must admit, that little thing was quite satisfying. I'll have to find more."

Incensed, the wolf-woman's eyes narrowed, and she bristled. She launched herself at the man once, howling wordlessly as mana formed over her fist, and she swung for his head. The man closed his eyes, sidestepping her attack effortlessly. Snarling, Arf spun around, energy crackling in her hand as she flung it him. Once more he avoided it within a single step, and brought up an open hand, forming another circular shield of rainbow light to halt her follow-up punch.

"You have such spirit, to wield this curious power of yours with such passion!" he exclaimed, looking delighted. Arf's eyes snapped open at the look in his eyes. "I guess I'll take that power too."

Arf gasped as she felt something within her slip, followed by a jolt of pain. The orange light around her fist dissipated as the interloper opened his mouth again, filled with that horrible prismatic mist. The little ache she felt within her suddenly bloomed, spreading through her and filling her with pain even as her outer extremities felt like they were fading.

She screamed, and his eyes danced in a sadistic light.

He suddenly halted, stepping back as in a split-second, a golden blade cut through the air where he was, only millimeters from his face. The blond-haired girl landed between them as Arf fell back on her rear, gasping and twitching, and she pivoted and swung again, the energy scythe forcing him back further.

The interloper was about to smile again when he looked up, feeling the rush of energy only moments before it would've struck. A barrier materialized once more, catching the pink wave of energy with a thunderous crash. He frowned, not realizing the other girls would've had this power as well. His grin quickly returned as the blast died out, sending the smoke cloud swirling about him.

The redheaded girl had aimed her staff at him, the intense look in her face set in relief by the glow of the wings of light emanating from her weapon. "Who are you?" she demanded. "Why are you after the Jewel Seeds?"

"My name?"

A corona of rainbow light flared around him for the briefest of moments, and green-gray spectacles slowly materialized on his face as he looked straight at Nanoha, still smiling.

"My name is Kyoji Mujo."


	2. Unquenchable Thirst

**MAGICAL GIRL LYRICAL NANOHA  
>ALTERED COURSE<strong>

**CHAPTER TWO:  
>Unquenchable Thirst<strong>

What had they done?

Nanoha's mind was a whirlwind of turmoil. What had happened when she and Fate-chan had clashed? What desires did they have that could've possibly given rise to this… person, this dangerous man in a black suit? She couldn't think of anything, any possible horrors lurking within her that could bring about this manifestation. Could the Jewel Seed have drawn upon Fate-chan's desires?

But no. She looked just as angry, just as scared as she was. And they were alive. Awake. So could they have brought this about?

"My, such power…"

Both girls started; the man—this… Kyoji Mujo… was stepping forward again, talking to them. That disturbing grin was still etched onto his face. Shadows seemed to dance around him; flitting away to the nooks and crannies of the street with each of his footsteps.

"And to think, this kind of power is held in little children like yourselves! To think that I might've found someone stronger than even you, Kazuma, and you, Ryuhou… wherever you are."

The smile suddenly disappeared, a sharp frown taking its place. The interloper's eyes widened in disgust as his head bent forward. "But then again, what good is that power if these girls can't open the Door to the Other Side? It's not good for anything," he sneered.

He pushed his odd glasses up the bridge of his nose, and his grin returned, looking more sadistic than ever. "Ah well… I suppose there's nothing left but to remove you two from the picture."

Fate bristled at the words, her childish face twisting into an angry glare. Mujo stepped forward once more, then lunged, gliding forward at high speeds, hand outstretched. "Tch!" Fate lunged forward, the damaged Bardiche at her side, racing to meet him head on.

"Fate-chan, don't!" Nanoha cried, hand outstretched, trying to grab her cape and stop her. She proved too fast for the rookie mage to catch.

The scythe's golden blade hurtled towards Mujo's hand, stopping only centimeters from parting his arm down the middle as it hit some sort of multicolored barrier. Waves of pressure suddenly slammed into her, punching through her Barrier Jacket as if it weren't even there. The girl cried out as she was thrown down by the attack, and she was cast aside as the interloper waved his hand away, an invisible blow smashing into her abdomen. Her feet hit the ground first in a skid, and Fate grit her teeth as she pivoted and attacked again, her scythe's blade shooting free of Bardiche.

**"Arc Saber."**

The magic blade swept in, and Mujo pushed off from the ground, taking flight and letting it pass harmlessly underneath him. But something was hurling down at him from above, blazing spheres of pink that blew apart all around him. Nanoha was airborne, skirt billowing above a magic circle, having channeled more magic and hurled it down at Mujo in the form of the Divine Shooter. The girl was breathing hard, trying to peer through the smoke for her opponent, but there was no way she could see him in the mess. However just then, an impossible wind billowed up from within the smoke and eradicating it, leaving Mujo hovering in the air in his impeccable suit, grinning at her. Nanoha grit her teeth and channeled her magic again, hurling more of the glowing projectiles at the monster of a man.

They exploded prematurely as they collided with a prismatic shield, hitting with such power that the resulting shockwave blew Nanoha back with its force. Mujo was falling to the street, landing gracefully on the asphalt and turning just in time to see Fate throwing her axe forward at a runic circle. A wave of golden light erupted, a torrent of lightning that ionized the air around it as it hurled as Mujo at incredible speeds. Mere feet away from where the Thunder Smasher would've struck the interloper down, it twisted and warped as the prismatic light burst into existence. The magical lightning swarmed over it, breaking apart and splintering around the shield to tear into the surrounding buildings and sidewalks.

Mujo turned towards the blast fully, adjusting his green shades with a smirk. "You are a feisty child, aren't you?" he chided, placing his gloved hands in his pockets. The barrier fell as the attack faded, but the girl was gone from her stance, hurtling through the air at Mujo from above.

**"Scythe Form."**

Bardiche's blade sprang open as a magical blade generated and swept through the air at the interloper's head, but it was like he wasn't there. Dust kicked up from the swing, a gouge was cut through the asphalt by Bardiche, and a hand placed itself on Fate's shoulder. The girl froze, her mind whirling to catch up with the sudden event, but beneath the city lights, Mujo's shadow loomed over her in a disturbing faction. "You're quite fast, girl, but rash. Very, very rash, much like someone else I know. But I'm starting to tire of this little game of yours," he said, lifting up his hands. Fate sprung up into air, beginning to twist about to cut him down.

"Now, _Absorption!_"

The air ignited around Fate, and she screamed.

Electricity burst up around her, wild and uncontrollable, and her entire grasp on her magic was torn away from her. Red eyes were open wide, but she saw nothing, could hear nothing, not the maddening laughter of Mujo or her own frantic screaming. The only thing left in her mind was the pain that immersed her entire body. Bits of her cape and clothing were disintegrating, disappearing into the prismatic mist that was being sucked into Mujo's mouth as he spoke, as more and more of her magic was devoured.

"I do relish the fact that your power is touched by mine!" he exclaimed, arms out wide. "Now, your power will be absorbed into mine!"

_"FATE-CHAN!"_

_"FATE!"_

The whistle of a hurtling object and the hum of gathering energy rose up to Mujo's ears. He looked up, just in time to see the redheaded familiar swing, a look of rage on her frail, ill visage. The absorption of Fate's magic halted in an instant as Mujo closed his mouth, and the girl collapsed bonelessly to the ground. Arf's fist collided with the damnable rainbow barrier once more, and the magic that had sheathed her hand exploded violently. The burst was deafening, and kicked up a torrent of smoke and shrapnel, obscuring the familiar and Mujo from view.

Nanoha started forward, worry written across her face, only to halt as the smoke billowed upward, Arf carrying the unconscious girl in her arms as she hurtled upwards towards the nearest building. She could briefly see a snarl of pain and rage on her face as she glared backwards at the crater. Nanoha's gaze snapped back down at the smoke, just in time to see it blown away.

Mujo stood in its center, unscathed. He was looking up, his eyes following Arf's retreat. His expression was unreadable, but his eyes said everything the magical girl needed to know about how he felt about _that_.

And then he pivoted around, looking straight up at her. She froze up, and he grinned.

_Nanoha!_ Yuuno called in her mind. _We have to leave! He's too much for us!_

"U-un!"

Mujo looked ready to launch himself into the air at her, and she almost froze up in fear. "Nanoha!" Yuuno cried, startling the girl out of her shock, and she threw herself backwards, away from Mujo's outstretched hands. Pink bullets of light manifested around her, and she swung Raising Heart out in an arc, throwing them at her assailant. Brilliant light exploded all around the interloper, swallowing him whole.

_Now, Nanoha!_ Yuuno's voice shouted in her head. _Get out of there!_

She didn't need to be told that twice! By the time Mujo had cleared away the smoke, all he could see of the child in white was the trail of glowing pinions left behind in her wake.

* * *

><p>Lights whirled past her vision, the brightness stabbing through her skull and making her head pound and feel sick to her stomach. She tried to breathe through her nose, and couldn't, tried to breathe through her mouth, barely able to make the effort. She hurt. Oh, she hurt so much. She was aware of movement, of Arf's muscles rippling underneath her as the familiar tried to get her to safety, get her to help. Lights from the buildings—<em>are we flying?<em> her delirious mind wondered—swept past underneath. She felt sick.

She tried to reach for her magic, and couldn't. It flickered weakly inside her, but it made her feel cold, like her skin wanted to freeze and shatter. "Arf… mother…" she whispered. She felt her magic drain, as if to fail entirely.

Something lurched. Arf yelped, and they were falling. Fate cried out as she hit the ground, the pavement skinning open her arm and leaving it bloodied and covered in dirt. Bardiche clattered to the sidewalk next to her. Distantly, she heard something hit the ground beside her, whimpering. Arf.

She ignored the pain, tried to get to her. She couldn't let something happened to Arf. Where were they? She pushed herself up, but her arms buckled beneath her, skinning the palms of her hands as she had her shoulder. She tried again to move, and could not. She felt so weak…!

She saw an orange glow in her blurry vision, as Arf's body reverted, becoming her furry wolven form. She was breathing, but it looked shallow, labored. She had to get to her, but her body refused to bend to her will. Her vision faded into blackness.

She didn't know long she was unconscious for. She started to come to as voices spoke at the edge of her hearing.

"—she looks hurt. What happened? These wounds—"

"—uki, stay back. She's not alone."

Faintly, she could see Arf standing, a big furry leg cut off any view she had of those who were approaching. She was growling.

"There were footsteps coming forward, and Arf moved to meet them, but staggered. Someone moved past her, without any concern for the wolf trying to approach. Her hearing began to drift once more.

"—it's like she skinned her whole side open—"

"—dog looks hurt too—"

The growling continued; a woman knelt down before Arf, as if to examine her. "I think the dog's protecting her. What do we—"

Whatever view she had of her familiar disappeared. She felt herself touched, and whatever part of her still crying out to escape flinched away from the contact. A man's face suddenly appeared in her vision, framed by the night sky and the nearby illumination of the street lights. A dark-haired man, with eyes full of concern.

"—gotta take her to a hospital," she heard him say, as he looked back at the woman.

"From here? We'd get arrested. We'll take her back home—"

Home. Mother. That's right… she had to get moving, she thought deliriously. If she didn't complete her task, mother would be angry…

The voices were still talking, and her body was shifting, but she could no longer make it out. Fate fell back into oblivion, with Mujo's laughter chasing her into the darkness.

* * *

><p>A steady stream of footsteps and chatter and rumbling engines drowned out the sound of a lone girl panting heavily, as if she'd ran a marathon. Pedestrians came and went, paying no attention to the child with the ferret resting on her shoulder, her hand holding onto the wall for support. With her free hand, Nanoha wiped sweat from her brow and looked over at Yuuno. He had his back to her, watching the path they took attentively. <em>I don't think he's following, but it's best if we don't stick around here long, Nanoha,<em> he said telepathically.

Nanoha swallowed and nodded. Standing up straight, she began to move again at a brisk pace—they couldn't let that man—this… Kyoji Mujo—find them. Not after what he had done to the Jewel Seed, and to Fate. She maneuvered herself through crowds of older people, doing her best to stay out of sight. Never before was she as grateful to be a child as she was now.

After a bit of running, the amount of people present thinned out until they were all but alone, and it was with a heavy heart that they made their way back to Nanoha's house. Nanoha held Raising Heart in her hand, looking worriedly at the cracks in the gem's red surface. Yuuno had said it'd need to run through a self repair cycle, but…

She sighed, looking back over her shoulder at her friend and mentor. "Yuuno-kun… have you ever seen anything like that?" she asked. There was little need to specify what she was talking about.

"No," the ferret told her. "It was almost like he was… _eating_ magic. I've heard of things that can absorb magic, but not like that."

An image of that terrible man grinning as he absorbed magic from Fate and Arf flashed through Nanoha's mind, and she shook it off. _God, let them be all right._

"Where did he come from though?" came her next question.

"I don't know. It seemed pretty similar to a Dimensional Transfer, but… It didn't feel like he was going from one place to the next…" Yuuno trailed off, seemingly lost in thought. Even though he had the face of a ferret, Nanoha could see he was wracking his brain to make sense of what happened.

"Yuuno-kun?"

He shook his head wildly. "I don't know, it felt more like reality opened a door and he… walked out of it or something. If he's after the Jewel Seeds, Nanoha, we'll need to be careful."

"Un. Maybe Fate-chan is willing to agree to a truce if he attacks again," she said, sounding far too hopeful for her own good. Yuuno couldn't blame her for wanting to help the other girl, but he knew that the conflict will come to a head before the blonde was ready to talk.

"Either way, we can't do anything with Raising Heart out of commission, he said, standing up on her shoulder. "It'll be a while before it's ready, and I'm sure Fate's Device is in the same condition. We better hope that Mujo guy can't track the Jewel Seeds like we can. We better get home soon. We don't want your parents to worry."

Nanoha nodded her head, saying nothing. She still looked doubtful. What had they done?

Soon, they came within sight of the Takamachi household, and Nanoha picked up the pace. She didn't see Kyouya or Miyuki around to ambush her like before, but it never hurt to make sure. It was a bit late, but the lights were still on in the house, and there was no sounds at all coming from the dojo. She went into the premises and opened up the front door.

She was slipping off her shoes as she called out, "I'm ho—"

She cut off suddenly. There were animated voices coming from the living room, none of which sounded happy. Footsteps thudded through the house, and Nanoha looked at Yuuno worriedly.

"Where did you find her?" came her mother's voice, full of concern.

"She was lying on the street, and bleeding," said her brother. "I didn't see what hurt her."

"Didn't look like the dog did it." Miyuki was saying rapidly. "Those aren't bite wounds, and it was trying to keep us away from her—"

"I've got her wounds wrapped up," her father cut in, his voice commanding. "We'll need to take her to the hospital, but put her in Nanoha's room for now."

"Did she have anything on her?" her mother asked. "I've never seen anything like she's wearing—cosplay maybe? Her parents must be worried sick…"

"Mom? Dad?" Nanoha said, stepping into the room. What had happened? Why was everyone so upset?

Momoko and Shiro Takamachi both looked up at once as they found Nanoha. "There you are. Something happened while you were out, Kyouya found—"

The man cut off suddenly as Nanoha's eyes fell on the girl lying on the couch, her arm and leg wrapped up in bandages that were quickly reddening from blood. Her breath caught in her throat as she ran into the room.

"Fate-chan!"


End file.
